


face to face

by lovestruc



Series: ♡ kai's chanhee-centric rambles ! ♡ [5]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, hwiyoung and taeyang are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestruc/pseuds/lovestruc
Summary: for years, chanhee texted with his online best friend for advice, to cheer him up, or to just talk with someone.but chanhee wasn't ready to find out who he really was.
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Kang Chanhee | Chani
Series: ♡ kai's chanhee-centric rambles ! ♡ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923232
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	face to face

**Author's Note:**

> i figured out how to use rich text and life makes so much more sense now
> 
> also, thank you to the fossils for reviewing this, i was able to make some improvements thanks to them.

Chanhee sighed as he pushed open the door of the music room, looking around to make sure no one was there.

The music room wasn’t his first choice of places to go to be alone, but the basement where the dance club practiced didn’t seem like a viable option anymore.

Especially not after he had been kicked out of the dance club.

He didn’t even know why, he was just told to never come to another club meeting again.

On top of that, Youngkyun and Taeyang hadn’t spoken to him at all today.

Sure, they had spoken to him, but they didn’t talk to him for long, making excuses to get out of the conversation.

What had Chanhee done?

Everything had been doing fine until that fourth year showed up, using Chanhee to get himself out of trouble.

He didn’t even know his name, but ever since he had kissed Chanhee, everyone was avoiding him.

Chanhee wanted to explain, but no one was listening to him.

He felt like an outcast again, like he had on the first day of high school.

He was just trying to get through his first year, but everything was crashing down for something that wasn’t his fault.

No one was going to listen to him and let him explain himself.

He felt hopeless.

Chanhee sat and leaned against the door of one of the individual practice rooms, not hearing anyone inside. If someone wanted to use it, he would find somewhere else to be alone.

What was he supposed to do now?

No one was listening to him, and it didn’t seem like anyone wanted to.

Who was he going to lose next? Rowoon? Youngbin? He lost his best friends, who’s to say he won’t lose his hyungs too?

Then Chanhee remembered that there was someone who was always there when he needed to talk.

Zuho.

Two years ago, Chanhee had met Zuho through console gaming, and they had played together for another year before Zuho suggested exchanging numbers.

So they did, and they texted each other whenever they could.

Whether to arrange Rocket League matches, or to rant to the other about their school day, they always checked in with the other.

It was a friendship Chanhee hadn’t experienced before, but it made him happy to find someone who cared about him enough to talk with him everyday even though they probably lived fairly different lives. 

Zuho was there for him when he was nervous about going to high school, helping to quell Chanhee’s fears and make him feel better. Zuho was there when Chanhee’s thoughts kept him up at night, sending Chanhee recordings of piano music to listen to and help him sleep.

Zuho was always there for him to confide in. And right now, that was what Chanhee needed most.

He grabbed his cell phone from his school bag, opening the messages.

**Chani**

Zuho? Are you there? I need to talk about something, and you’re the only one who I can talk to.

**Zuho**

What’s wrong? I’m here, is everything okay?

Chanhee took a deep breath, before quickly typing out his reply.

**Chani**

No, I’m not okay. My best friends are ignoring me about something that isn’t my fault. Remember the fourth year I told you about? The one that kissed me? I think that they think that I’m dating him when I’m not.

As Chanhee sent the message, he heard what sounded like the noise from when a message was received, even though he was sending one. Was his phone echoing or something?

**Zuho**

If that’s true, then what’s happening to you is not your fault. Give them time, if they know you well, then they’ll know you aren’t dating him.

Then Chanhee heard it again. It sounded like he had sent the message, even though he had received it.

**Zuho**

It hurts me that I can’t do anything to help you other than give you advice, because I know that you’re a wonderful person that doesn’t deserve this happening to you.

Again, Chanhee heard the sound, making him even more confused.

**Chani**

I just don’t know what to do. No one will talk to me and let me explain what’s happening.

Chanhee felt like he was going crazy, because he heard the receiving message sound again.

**Chani**

It feels like everything I tried so hard to make just crumbled because of something I couldn’t control. I just want to get through my first year without anything bad happening and now all of this is ruining everything.

Chanhee heard the sound again, but a voice followed it.

“Are you texting someone?

The voice was deep, they sounded like they could have been a third or fourth year.

Chanhee looked back at the door he was leaned against, realizing that someone had been in the practice room the whole time.

He blushed a little, also realizing that he had been talking to himself the whole time.

“Yeah… are you?”

“Yeah.”

The voice responded, clearing up Chanhee’s confusion for a second before doubling his confusion.

His phone wasn’t echoing, but the person inside the door happened to be receiving texts at the same time Chanhee sent them, and sending them at the same time Chanhee received them.

There was no way that the person behind the door was Zuho, they could have just been texting someone else. Chanhee was sure of it, there was no way that Zuho went to his school.

**Zuho**

Listen for a moment.

Chanhee looked at the message in confusion before he heard it. The beginning of Replay by SHINee, but played on the piano.

**Zuho**

What song did I play?

**Chani**

Replay

Why?

Chanhee waited for a reply, hearing it instead of seeing it.

“Because I know how much you love Taemin.”

Chanhee froze, looking back at the door.

There was no way that Zuho was behind that door.

**Chani**

Is this a sick joke or something?

**Zuho**

I should ask you the same question. There’s no way that this is real.

**Chani**

I’ll knock on the door, tell me how many times I knocked on it.

Chanhee put his phone down, turning to the door and knocking four times.

He picked his phone back up, watching as Zuho typed something

**Zuho**

Did you knock four times?

Chanhee put his phone down, trying to calm down.

Zuho was in that room.

His best friend, the person he had turned to for advice and comfort, was separated from him by only a door.

Chanhee stood up, backing away from the door as he heard the doorknob turning.

Then it opened, and Chanhee was not ready for who it revealed.

“You!”

On impulse, Chanhee tried to slap him, but the fourth year ducked immediately.

There was no way that this was Zuho.

Zuho would never be the fourth year that ruined Chanhee’s friendships.

But everything pointed to him and Zuho being the same person.

Chanhee wanted to cry.

How was he supposed to take in the fact that he complained to Zuho about things that Zuho did to him?

“This has to be a sick joke, you and Zuho are not the same.”

“Let me explain, Chani.”

“No! You don’t get to explain! He’s not you! You can’t be Zuho, Zuho would never do what you did to me!”

“Chani-”

“Just shut up!”

Chanhee yelled, watching as the fourth year’s expression softened.

Chanhee had come to Zuho for advice and answers, not more problems and stress.

He didn’t know what to do anymore.

So, he ran.

As far away from Zuho as he could.

  
  



End file.
